bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose
LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose is when LarryBoy must stop an evil army of waffles from destroying Bumblyburg. This episode has a lesson in bravery. Plot The Milk Money Bandit is at it again. He is beating up Lenny Carrot in an alleyway and Lenny is yelling for help. Policeman Scooter notices this and blows his whistle. The Larry-Signal is shot into the sky and LarryBoy is ready to help. He uses his Larry-Mobile to rush to the scene. Lenny is glad to see LarryBoy and then he takes the Milk Money Bandit and reenacts a scene from a previous adventure. The Milk Money Bandit has a sense of deja vu. He ripple dissolves but is interrupted by LarryBoy putting him into a jail cell. LarryBoy goes back to the Larry Cave where Alfred has a Porky Hot Dog Burrito from Tiki Tacos. LarryBoy gobbles down the burrito and sits down to watch an episode of Vulture Village. His episode is interrupted by a breaking news flash. Jimmy Gourd, the news anchor, reports on a giant alien-like waffle army heading towards the city. Alfred researches this new waffle species and it looks pretty grim. The waffles are seeking Mayor Blueberry for their new leader. LarryBoy knows this will be a tough fight. LarryBoy takes several days to fight off this waffle tribe, but he is scared to the dickens every single time. LarryBoy is thinking of giving up because he hasn't defeated them yet and the town is almost in full control of the waffles. Alfred tells LarryBoy that God wants us to stand up to our problems and be brave. LarryBoy is touched by Alfred's advice. He blows his nose in a handkerchief and goes back for a final battle. BAM! WHOOSH! CHOMP! LarryBoy is defeating the waffle army like there is no tomorrow! Citizens from all over town are gathering to watch LarryBoy fight. In fact, he is doing so well his friends from the League of Incredible Vegetables are supporting him. Thingamabob can't help but throw his hammer at the waffles. They all die. LarryBoy wonders how he defeated them without doing a final smash on them. He looks at his League friends and sees Thingamabob whistling and backing away slowly. LarryBoy beats up Thingamabob. LarryBoy is sentenced to 3 days in jail. Alfred also tells LarryBoy, after he is put in the cell, that God doesn't want us to harm our friends. LarryBoy just grunts and sits on the bench in his cell. Then LarryBoy hears, "Hey, what's up?" He turns to see that he is in the same cell as the Milk Money Bandit. LarryBoy thinks it's going to be a long 3 days. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *Long Distance Relationship Songs with Mr. Lunt: My Aunt Came Back *''These Waffles Are a Pain'' *''Beat Up Thingamabob!'' Running Gags Silly Song Long Distance Relationship Songs with Mr. Lunt: My Aunt Came Back What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Continuity *The Milk Money Bandit appears, and he has a deja vu moment from this episode ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") *George Muler's orphanage can be seen in town ("Gideon: Tuba Warrior") *The League of Incredible Vegetables is seen again ("The League of Incredible Vegetables"), ("The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!") *The singing kid robots appear in the silly song ("The Wonderful Word of Autotainment") *Top Banana is on TV when LarryBoy is at the Larry Cave ("LarryBoy and the Bad Apple") *The waffles throw shoes and pots at LarryBoy as a reference to Flibber-o-Loo ("Are You My Neighbor?") Allusions *'Taco Bell': Tiki Taco is based off of Taco Bell and the Porky Hot Dog Burrito is based off their Beefy Nacho Burrito *'Duck Dynasty': LarryBoy watches a show based off the title of this, Vulture Village *'Star Trek': The waffles say they will live long and prosper in Bumblyburg Cast *LarryBoy *Archibald Asparagus/Alfred *King Waffle *Waffle Minions *Top Banana *Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob *Petunia Rhubarb/Vogue *Mr. Lunt/S-Cape *Singing Kid Robots *Junior Asparagus/Rhicchet *Carrot and Pea Citizens *Previous Citizens of Bumblyburg *Milk Money Bandit *Scooter Carrot *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Category:Fanon Works Category:LarryBoy seriesCategory:CoolHungryYoshi